A puppy for Chloe
by DayD-Ari
Summary: A simple one shot where Oliver agrees to get a pet for Chloe but for his own reason.


**A/N- This is a pretty simple one shot and I felt like writing it after I went to the pet shop the other day so here it is I do hope you enjoy reading it**.

"Okay so we agree on this right?" Chloe asked buttoning her shirt.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course Chloe."

Oliver came behind her; he held her waist and gently kissed her on the neck as she fixed the top of her silk shirt. "Ollie, we are not going to do this now okay."

He didn't care he continued kissing her, passing his hands all over her body. He spun her around, shifted her shirt so he could get to her shoulder and he tried raising the fitted skirt she had on which he was having trouble with.

"OLIVER!' Chloe said loudly.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"You had your fun last night remember."

She smiled at him while she fixed back her clothes and brushed her hair, Oliver looked upset and she felt a little guilty but he was probably faking it so that she would give in and he could have his way with her, not that was a bad thing but not now. That got her thinking, what if he planned to seduce her so that their agreement would be forgotten. Chloe giggled at what she was thinking and pushed it aside.

"Fine! So you ready to go?" He asked masking his disappointment.

"Yup all ready."

"I forgot to tell you, Bart and the boys are coming over to night."

She sighed. "What is it save the world/play video games and eat till I puke night. Well the last one was meant for Bart anyway."

"Yeah, but it's not like he is going to gain weight." Oliver laughed.

"The benefits the power of speed can have."

Oliver chuckled and put on his jacket after picking up his keys and stood holding the door for Chloe. She smiled sweetly at him, thanking him with her eyes as she exited the apartment; she walked into the elevator followed by Oliver.

He inched closer to Chloe going directly behind her, using one finger he moved her hair from her neck and kissed her softly.  
"What is with you and my neck, geez. Aren't you ever satisfied?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it if my wife gets me aroused without having to do anything." He turned her around to face him. "What are you in a hurry for anyway?"

Chloe gave him a little smooch just as the doors to the elevator opened, they walked out, exiting the building and got into Oliver's car. "I have a meeting with some interns and a few reporters; I can't be late if I'm the head of the D Planet you know."

"I understand." He reached over for her hand and held it while continuing to drive.

They arrived at the Daily Planet, Chloe bent over to kiss Oliver. "Thank you, I'll see you later okay." She waved at him before walking into the busy building filled with people; she quickly went to the elevator taking it up to her office.

Oliver stopped at a pet store/veterinary clinic just a couple of blocks away from where he dropped Chloe off, he slammed the car door shut and proceeded up the small steps into the building. The place was packed as if everyone chose today as the day to buy and adopt all the pets the store had, Oliver wasn't fond of pets but because he agreed and promised Chloe that they would one day get one as a way to familiarize themselves with having another living thing in the house beside a plant he would just have to get accustomed to being around whatever pet he bought; well the familiarize thing was his own way of thinking about the pet situation. He bypassed some customers who were overly excited with the selection of fishes and birds they had, which he didn't understand why.

"May I help you Sir?" A bubbly dark haired girl stopping before him asked.

"Uh yeah, I heard that you have some pups for adoption today and I would like to get one." Rushing the words out his mouth.

"Oh well come right this way." She brought him to the left side of the store where there was a big dog's kennel filled with about eight to ten pups. "Aren't they adorable?"

Oliver simply nodded as he bent down to take a good look at the puppies that were wagging their tiny tails as they saw him extend a finger to touch whichever one came forward first, he let out a slight chuckle now getting why people were so excited when in the store; the pets brought a sort of happiness when around them.  
He pointed to a black and white pup that was sleeping in the back, not at all taking part in the rest of the pups' mischief whilst the kennel. "That one please."

"Whoever's gonna get this puppy will surely have a smile on their face." She opened the kennel, another worker came over to make sure the other puppies didn't get away and she gently picked the sleeping puppy up in her arms and held it out to Oliver.

"Uh, I'm not sure what exactly I have to get along with this here dog...uh I mean puppy. You know like food and toys."

The girl laughed and told him to follow her as she showed him various things he could buy for the puppy. "Does a dog really need all these things, I mean they're just dogs." Oliver paid for all the things the girl picked up for him and walked out the store with her right behind him with bags upon bags of stuff for the pup.

"Thank you." He smiled at the girl and got in the car placing the puppy on the passenger seat, he was still sleepy and didn't seem to want to explore as he was now out of the kennel and Oliver's hands. Instead he just stayed lying in the small box they had given him for the pup and went back to sleep.

He drove over to Arthur's place first before going straight home, he had told them yesterday that he was giving in on getting a pup and had planned everything out since then and the whole Bart and the boys were coming over was just for her not to expect anything, Oliver didn't stay at Arthur's place for long because he had other things to do and it wouldn't get done if he was sitting doing nothing. He revved into the parking lot of his apartment building, got out the car opening the back door to get the bags then the front picking up the box with the pup and walked to the entrance of the building.  
Once inside their apartment he placed the box and bags down in the living room and headed straight to the kitchen, he washed his hands and was soon taking out a cutting board and a few pots. He had wanted to make dinner for her and have her relaxed when he surprised her with the puppy, Oliver smiled widely while preparing his meal and every now and then kept looking at the black and white ball of fluff still sleeping in the box.  
Oliver had given him milk since the girl who worked at the pet store said he liked drinking milk but even that didn't wake him up, hopefully when Chloe came it would seem like he had some life in him.

-----

Chloe got her keys out her purse and inserted it into the keyhole turning the knob of the door, entering inside the apartment, closing the door shut behind her. She heard movements coming from the kitchen and realized Oliver was home already, smiling humbly she placed her bag and folders down on the side table and walked to the kitchen smelling the aroma of something wonderful being cooked.

"What is my handsome husband doing in here hm?" Chloe walked in to see Oliver placing a bottle of wine in a chiller.

Oliver came over to her holding the chiller in one hand and taking her hand in the other and carried her into the dining room where the table was set. "Oliverrr."

"Don't say anything just sit okay." He pulled out the chair for her. "I just wanted us to have a nice dinner simple as that."

Chloe thanked him without voicing any words.

They sat closely at the table, they ate and chatted about each other's day and when they were finished they both cleared the table together, Oliver insisted on washing the dishes for Chloe to take a nice bath, she complied and slowly walked to their bedroom. Upon walking into the room she heard a slight noise that sounded like a bark, when she looked she saw the black and white fluffy pup playing with a doggie toy on the small lounge chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh Ollie, always with the surprises." She went up to it and sat on the lounge chair taking the puppy unto her lap petting its soft fur.

Oliver stood by the doorway before entering the room. "I see you found our new addition." He came up to her.

"I just mentioned getting a pet two weeks ago and again today; I didn't actually think that you would go out and get it so soon."

"Well you really wanted a dog and we are planning on having kids someday anddd I've been trying to get you pregnant every night so far. "Oliver laughed as he tried counting how many nights they actually had sex. "So I remembered when we talked about getting a pet the first time and what you said to me this morning and I thought you had some good points but I had a better one."

"Wait a minute, you mean the whole reason you've been acting this way is because you want to knock me up?" She giggled.

"No Chloeee it's also because you're so damn hot and I love being intimate with you...but I also think it would be nice having a little Oliver running around or a little Chloe." He took the puppy off of her lap and placed it on the floor and pulled her up to stand before him.

"It's nice that you got us the puppy to gain experience of taking care of something other than ourselves , your reason for having a pet is better than mine I admit." Chloe kissed him after she spoke. "So you wanna have babies with me huh?"

She kissed him again this time deepening it.

"Of course I do." He spoke through her kisses.

Chloe pushed him back making him go closer to the bed, she pushed him once more. He fell flat on the bed and Chloe climbed atop him kissing him even more as he held unto her hip, one or two fingers tracing the top edges of her skirt.  
They both could hear the puppy on the floor besides them playing happily with his toy as they fooled around on the bed; Oliver was now over Chloe kissing at her stomach around her belly button.

He raised his head to say. "You forgot to name the puppy."

"Uh... We will do that in the morning okay." Chloe replied eager for him to continue.

** The End**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
